Put A Spell On Me
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: She put a spell on him without ever drawing her wand.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for;**

 **Character Boost Challenge - Lisa Turpin**

 **Ship 'til you drop Challenge - LisaDudley**

* * *

 **Put A Spell On Me**

* * *

"Harry?"

She grinned when Harry turned to face her, standing briefly to hug her.

"Lisa! How are you? Merlin, it's been ages!"

"I'm good, thanks. You?"

"Oh, I'm great," Harry replied. She watched him turn to the unfamiliar man he'd be sharing coffee with with. "This is my cousin, Dudley. Dudley, Lisa. We were at school together."

"Ah. Um... nice to meet you," Dudley said, and Lisa smiled slightly at his uncertainty. He was clearly a muggle and she thought that perhaps he hadn't been expecting to run into another magical person in Muggle London.

"Nice to meet you too," she murmured, leaning over the table slightly to offer him her hand. He shook it, dwarfing her hand with his larger one. The unexpected warmth and softness made her cheeks heat as he smiled at her and she cursed her inability to stop herself blushing at such a minor thing.

"I should head off," she said, an apologetic smile on her face. "I have to get to work. Are you going to Cho's wedding next weekend?"

Harry nodded. "I'll be there. Dudley will too, actually. Oddly, he know's Andrew from school."

"Wow, small world," Lisa grinned. "Well, I guess I'll see you both there. Bye Harry, Dudley."

As she walked away from their small table, she heard Dudley say, "Did they make all the girls that hot at your school?"

Chuckling to herself, she made her way to the apparition point around the corner, thinking briefly about her work schedule for the week. Perhaps she could convince Hannah and Susan to go shopping with her on her day off. She was suddenly rather more interested in making an extra effort for the wedding.

* * *

"Lisa, right?"

She turned to find Dudley standing behind her, looking very handsome in a tailored suit, though his tie loose and his top two buttons undone.

"Hey Dudley," she replied, grinning. "Did you enjoy the wedding?"

He nodded. "Sure, sure. You, uh, you look beautiful."

"Thank you. You look very handsome."

"Would you like to dance?"

The poor boy looked so nervous as he held his hand out to her that she wouldn't have turned him down even if she wasn't interested in him. She took the offered hand and let him lead her to the dance floor, resting her hands on his shoulders as his dropped to her waist.

"Are there... um.. a lot of people like... you here?" he asked, glancing at the mass of people on the dance floor.

She shrugged. "Quite a few. Harry hasn't been pointing them out to you?"

He shook his head. "No. I... I feel like I should tell you that I've not always been exactly... accepting of my cousin. Only in the last two years or so have I been able to see him without..."

She smiled. "I'm muggleborn," she told him quietly. "Which means that none of my family are magical. My brother hates it... He hasn't spoken to me since I got the letter when I was eleven. I don't like that he abandoned me, but I understand why it would be hard for someone to understand the... particular talents that we possess. You get along with him now, right?"

"Yeah, of course. We meet up once a month," Dudley replied, a relieved smile on his face. She could feel his hands tightening on her waist slightly, pulling her a half a step closer.

"Then that's all that matters. Tell me about you, Dudley," she prompted, returning his smile brightly.

* * *

They spent the rest of the evening talking, laughing and dancing intermittently, and as the rest of the guests started to leave, Lisa was a little sad to know that they'd be parting company.

"Can I... I mean... I'd like to see you again," Dudley stuttered out as he helped her into her coat. "On a date, I mean."

She looked up to meet his eyes, and nodded. "I'd really like that."

"Do you have a phone?"

She nodded, digging into her purse to find a pen and paper. Scribbling her number down, she handed it over to him. "Call me?"

He took the paper, storing it in the inside pocket of his jacket, before he leant down to kiss her cheek softly. "Absolutely."

* * *

She'd just finished washing the make up from her face and changing into comfortable clothes when her mobile buzzed on the table to signify an incoming text. She giggled to herself as she read it.

 **Is it too soon to say that I think you've put a spell on me? I really like you, Lisa. Can't wait to see you again. Dudley xx**


End file.
